


history obliterates

by leenk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, Emetophobia, F/M, One Shot, Then read this, do you want to feel sad without crying?, go ahead, maybe next time, sorry lams fans, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenk/pseuds/leenk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and every picture it paints, it paints me and all my mistakes." </p><p>aaron (shortly) thinks about what he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	history obliterates

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i hate myself??? tumblr: @smallninja come pest me

The streets are quiet after the shot cuts through the air.

And then it’s fast. It’s fast. It’s so so so fast and he’s moving, moving through, let me see him, what has he done? He’s spilling, suddenly, feeling the feeling of spilling and filling up an entire bucket of-! For god’s sakes, he’s stopped! He’s not moving anymore, he’s thrashing, he can’t see. Isn’t this what he wanted? He did! He wanted Hamilton to fall, to stop writing, to lose what little time he had left.

“You’d better hide.”

And so he does, or does he? No, no he doesn’t. He walks, as if death took him instead, and his steps are heavy. He’s heavy? No, no, no, he’s not heavy he can’t be- perhaps it’s his- his boots? Maybe the gun- the pistol weighs him down. The weight of the pistol is making him sink into the ground. But the arm wasn’t heavy when he lifted it up high and shot and killed-

Angelica and Eliza were both at his side when he died.

So that’s that. So it happened. So he did it. He protected his daughter! His Theodosia! (Yes, yes!) No, no. (Yes, yes!) And even if he did, did he do it without sacrificing something? Someone? (Yes, yes!) He- he did turn Eliza into a mess, now didn’t he? What would a woman do on her own, now? Seven children to push through and- and well! She brought, no, he did this to her! Hamilton, mind you, yes. He did. He put this and that and everything he did and just staked Eliza, the poor girl, in the heart with it! 

“I get a drink.”

He raises his glass, and it- it’s filled with bitter liquid. Shot, one, two, three, shot. It might be too much but it was too much and too much wasn’t enough and too much too much too much- the shot. His shot. The shot that left a hole through his chest with the words ‘Alexander Hamilton’ engraved on it.

The streets are quiet after the shot cuts through the air.


End file.
